


gotta catch `em all!

by jaylene



Series: Smut Mondays [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylene/pseuds/jaylene





	gotta catch `em all!

Sakura furrows her sweaty brow, tongue between her teeth as she hikes off the beaten trail.

“Where are you?” she mutters, tapping the phone’s screen.

It is a hot, muggy day in Konoha and the trees catch and hold the humidity down instead of shading passerby from the heat. The treeline is broken up by scraggly rocks, sticking out of the round at different angles.

This is where Sakura steps, balancing precariously as she hops forward.

Only one footprint away, she’s so close!

“Sakura, what the hell?”

Sakura turns, mid-crouch, a thunderous scowl on her face for being interrupted.

She sighs as she catches sight of the ever so eloquent speaker.

“Shisui,” she greets drily.

He is decked out in his uniform, curly hair frizzing out in the heat.

“What brings you out here?” Sakura asks snippily. “Cat stuck in a tree?”

“That’s the fire department’s jurisdiction,” Shisui says. “Seriously, what are you doing up there?”

“Doesn’t matter,” she replies, sliding off the rocks and ignoring Shisui’s curse as she does so. “Wasn’t expecting to see you until dinner.”

Shisui shrugs, grinning down at her boyishly. “Couldn’t wait.”

Sakura presses a hand to his lips as he leans in for a kiss. Her eyes narrow. “ _How_ exactly did you know I was here?”

Shisui’s smile is guilty. “You want the gallant, romantic version or creepy, stalker version?”

“How about both.”

“My soul reached out to yours in the abyss and found it among a sea of others.” He flutters his eyelashes and Sakura chokes back a laugh. Always dramatic. “I was drawn to you.”

“What’s the serial killer version?”

“ _Stalker_ ,” he emphasizes, “not escalated to serial killer level yet.”

Sakura rolls her eyes. “ _Such_ a distinction.”

“So maybe I might have hacked your GPS from the station,” Shisui says, wincing at her expression. “Shikamaru gave me a hand after I promised to handle his paperwork for the next two weeks. Since you’ve been playing that game all the time…well, it wasn’t too hard.”

“Now I am kind of concerned about the serial killer angle.”

Shisui’s smile is chagrined as he rubs the back of his neck. “I’m sorry.”

“While your flimsy understanding of boundaries leaves a lot to be desired, I am glad you came out here,” Sakura says, looping her arms around his neck and drawing him between her legs.

“And if I promise never to use it again?” Shisui asks, clasping Sakura’s arms as his smile broadens.

“You’ll be nearly forgiven,” Sakura says.

She can taste his breath as it mixes with hers. While much too warm given the current environment, it is not altogether unpleasant.

“Oh? And how do I complete my penance?” His brows are hiked and his eyes are filled with mischief.

“Cook dinner tonight.”

“I hear and obey,” he replies solemnly.

“And fuck me,” Sakura adds casually, voice low and throaty, “right here.”

Shisui’s pupils are wide and blown. “Damn, Sakura, here?”

Her smirk is proud and secretive. “No one comes out here except me and now you thanks to that bit of stalking.”

Shisui grins, hands falling to rub sensuously over her thighs. “As this is my atonement, how exactly are you wanting to do this?”

“Take off your shirt,” Sakura says, reveling in her power over him.

Shisui, to his credit, doesn’t hesitate for a moment. He unbuttons his top, slowly revealing pale, tantalizing skin to Sakura. His muscles ripple as he pulls the shirt from his body.

Sakura steps into his space, thumbs rubbing over his pubic bone before settling into his belt loops.

Shisui swallows.

She leans up into him, breasts dragging across his bare chest.

“Fuck me,” she whispers against his lips. Her eyes flash a challenge. “ _Hard_.”

Shisui shudders and bucks forward, brushing the line of his erection against her stomach.

They moan simultaneously at the friction.

He grabs her beneath her thighs, lifting. Sakura wraps her legs around his waist, grinning as he walks forward until Sakura’s back is pressed against rough, warm stone.

Sakura slants her lips over his, doing her best to shuck her shorts and underwear without letting go of Shisui.

It proves impossible.

This culminates in a mad scramble as Sakura is set down so she can pull her shorts down before Shisui is upon her once more. Sakura is vaguely aware that her panties hang perilously from one leg but she doesn’t care.

No, Sakura is more interested in divesting Shisui of his pants.

The most she manages is unzipping his jeans and slipping him free from his underwear.

“You ready?” Shisui asks, voice trembling with anticipation.

He _aches_ for release, the head of his cock weeping.

Sakura lines herself up with him and shifts over and down, encasing him fully.

Shisui swears violently, knees buckling. He braces a hand against the rock. “Give a man a little warning,” he begs, winded.

Sakura shrugs innocently and it does _things_ to him.

And she knows it too, the little minx.

Shisui shifts forward, nipping her lip in retaliation as he sets a hard, harsh pace.

Sakura moans, clasping to him as her back scratches up against the rock. Sweat slides down Sakura’s cheek and Shisui tongues it away. Sakura remembers, for a moment, why having sex with clothes on isn’t usually encouraged.

Her thoughts scatter as Shisui follows a drop of sweat down her throat, biting down and sucking a bruise where her shoulder connects to her neck.

She groans as Shisui changes the angle, pressing all the deeper into her. Sakura is balanced on that thin pain-pleasure line and she knows it is about to snap.

She is determined to bring Shisui over the edge with her.

Sakura arches her back, flaring her legs wide as she brings him in even closer to her.

Sakura looks up into Shisui’s eyes, taking in the slight snarl at his lips and the determination glinting in his eyes.

He is absolutely breathtaking.

Sakura comes, fireworks and stars blooming behind her eyelids.

Shisui moans and follows, releasing in her.

He slumps heavily, keeping her braced against the wall.

“How was that?” Shisui asks, tracing his lips and tongue along the mark he left on Sakura’s throat.

Sakura doesn’t respond.

Shisui pulls back, frowning in confusion at the way she gazes past him.

“Yes!” Sakura crows, wiggling in victory.

Shisui’s eyes cross in pleasure.

“Wh—” He clears his throat. “What is it?”

Sakura looks at him, eyes sparkling. “Just caught a Dratini!”


End file.
